Torn in Two
by Jcielay
Summary: Zexion used to be a great mage when he was a young boy. However, he locked away his heart to a certain girl. Can he get it back before Xemnas and Saix can and use it against him?   Zemyx rating may change...depends...
1. The Vacation

June 21, 2007

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Final fantasy. If I did, this would already be a game…maybe…hopefully…and Zexion and Demyx would be gay!! So there! –runs away-

Torn in Two

**The Vacation**

Running…she had to keep running. Her emerald eyes with the pupil swirled scanned the area in front of her for any hiding spots. Her long blonde hair was pulled up and braided in different spots while the rest was in a pony tail over a blue bandana. She had a very skimpy outfit on, but it seemed she was just fine working and running in it. A yellow-orange bikini was her top, and around her neck was a long red and orange scarf that hung down to her knees. A very small and short army green skirt with a belt around it which had two pouches hanging off was the only thing covering the very top of her thighs. The rest of her legs were bare. Her arms had some kind of off-white sleeve that had four big bows on them. Finally, her shoes were blue and white, and seemed loose and had no plat-formed bottom, but they still seemed comfortable. Bouncing against her chest was a small crescent moon charm with two stars on it.

The girl looked behind herself to see some white creatures still chasing after her. She smirked and chuckled as she reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small grenade. She used her mouth to pull off the ring, and then dropped it. Three seconds later, it exploded and a thick smoke covered the area. She had let off a smoke bomb. She laughed and kept running and the creatures were confused on what had happened and where to go. She clutched the charm in her left hand as she ran. She couldn't be held back by those things. She needed to find him, she needed to know where he was and give him back his pendant…

* * *

Zexion sauntered through the halls of the castle. He wore the trademarked black cloak, but the hood was down, revealing his twilight hair and indigo eye. In his gloved hand was a thick, black leather book. He stared down the hall, deep in thinking and it seemed he was just wandering around. However, it was far from that.

_Why does everyone else speak of how they used to be Ansem's apprentices? I mean, even I know of that. I was the youngest before Roxas came here. However, they also speak of before that. Logically, I should be able to as well, but no matter how hard I try__ I can't. Is it because of Castle Oblivion? It shouldn't have affected me since Marluxia and the others are fine. Why me_ Zexion knew there was something up. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what it was. He had searched the castle library numerous times, but never found anything. There was no explanation for his memory loss.

Zexion sighed, and soon could smell the members nearby. Axel and Roxas…and Demyx? _What __i__s he doing with them?_ He wondered. He turned the corner, and saw Axel and Roxas snickering. They were pushing a confused Demyx toward Number VII's room. Zexion raised his one visible eyebrow and stepped forward. It looked like Axel and Roxas were up to their pranks again, and Demyx was stuck in the middle.

"…fine. Go on! We'll watch out for him and yell if he's coming, alright?" Axel told the unsure sitarist. Demyx only nodded, but still looked worried, even though he really couldn't be worried. They had no hearts, so they had no emotions. Zexion stepped up beside the room door and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"What are you two planning?" he asked in his monotone voice. Axel and Roxas stopped giggling immediately and looked to Zexion. They looked terrified at first, but it soon turned to nervous grins. They scratched the back of their heads and laughed uneasily.

"Eh heh…we were just…uh…" Axel started looking to Roxas. Zexion guessed it was because he had no idea how to explain themselves. Roxas laughed and tugged on Zexion's sleeve.

"Aw, come on Zexy. It's only a harmless prank!" Roxas admitted. Zexion raised an eyebrow and snatched his arm away from the little blonde trouble maker. Axel nodded vigorously.

Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, his book still in hand. "Harmless to you." He said with a firm voice. "But I'm sure Demyx here would get the blunt of Number VII's attack…wouldn't he?" he asked them. Axel and Roxas looked to each other, a bit cheerless that they had been found out. Zexion pointed down the hall. "Go take your devious plans against the others to someone else." He said, and Axel and Roxas obeyed without question.

Demyx looked to Zexion in awe. "Wow, thanks Zexy." He said, looking at Zexion like he was his liberator. Zexion leaned away a bit, trying to get away from Demyx's weird…look. It sent chills up his spine.

Zexion turned away and returned to his walk down the hall. However, the Melodious Nocturne followed close behind him. "I have to pay you back! I would've gotten into some deep trouble if not for you!" he said, a big grin on his face. The Clocked Schemer only glanced at the blonde as he continued the walk. Demyx didn't catch the cold shoulder he was giving him however, only grinned and followed. "So what do you want to do?" he asked out of the blue.

The twilight haired male didn't look to the blonde. "For you to go away." He said simply. Demyx pouted, and Zexion caught it in the corner of his eye. Demyx always seemed too cute when he stuck out that bottom lip. Zexion resisted rolling his eyes. "What?" he asked finally.

Demyx took that as 'What do you want to do for me?' and beamed happily. "Well, I think you need a vacation." Demyx said happily. Zexion stopped in his tracks and looked to the sitarist a bit confused.

"I…need a vacation? Why do you say that, Number Six?" he asked narrowing his eye dangerously. Demyx knew that when he called anyone by their number, Zexion was angry or annoyed. Demyx could tell Zexion was a bit of both at the moment, or just confused.

"Well, you…always work so hard for everyone especially the Superior…and I just thought…you could use a…break…?" he said, many breaks in between his words. Demyx was unsure of how to explain what he thought at that moment, with a single eye glaring a hole into him.

Zexion was a little taken aback. He didn't expect that clarification. He coughed into his hand, stopping his glowering at the older, yet lower status, Nobody. Demyx smiled and took Zexion's arm, tugging him along. "Come on! It'll be good for you!" he said and opened a portal. Zexion wasn't sure if he should fight back or actually take the thing called a vacation. He had never had one before, and he was sure there was something he was going to miss. However, he knew he would be back soon, so he went willingly with the blonde.

* * *

The two nobodies stepped out into an orange glowing town. Demyx smiled to the twilight haired male, who seemed in awe of the new sight. He hadn't been to this world yet. He had been too busy in the castle to go to many of the other worlds. He left the brawn to the other members. He took a step forward to better inspect his surroundings. Demyx took his hand and led him into an alley.

"Alright, let's take these off since it is kind of hot here." He said, shredding his black coat. Zexion watched him, but soon did the same, but at a slower pace. Both had on their black pants, and the black boots everyone wore. However, Demyx had a blue shirt in which seemed to have bubbles all over it. Zexion on the other hand had a silver shirt on; it was darker at the bottom and got lighter as it ascended. Demyx smiled and took Zexion's book, and the coats, and hid them in an empty box nearby. He then opened a portal and set them on top of a nearby roof. "There, now no one will find them!" he said with a grin. Zexion only nodded, feeling bare without the book and his cloak. Demyx grabbed his hand again and dragged him off into town.

In a matter of minutes, Zexion had been pulled on top of a tour bus and was currently getting the grand tour. It seemed it was normal for the kids to get on the top of the bus so the driver didn't mind. Zexion looked around in awe of everything. He wondered how he had not been able to see this place. There were so many houses and shops. Demyx grabbed his hand and motioned that it was time for them to get off. They jumped off and landed easily on the paved orange ground. Zexion pulled his hand away from Demyx; the warmth was something he wasn't used to. Demyx looked a little sad, but instead tugged on Zexion's shirt. "Hey hey! Have you ever had ice cream?" he asked. Zexion looked at him as though he were crazy. Demyx laughed and pointed to a nearby ice cream shop. "That's right, you never leave the castle. Come on! I'll get you one!" he said and ran off toward the sweet shop. Zexion went after him, but at his own leisurely pace.

They entered the shop, and Zexion could smell the sweet air. All the different flavors of the ice cream hung in the air and it almost made Zexion's mouth water. Almost. Demyx pulled him to the counter, and there Zexion could see the many different colored buckets inside the refrigerated area. Demyx ordered himself a sea-salt ice cream, and looked to the twilight haired male. "What about you?" he asked. Zexion looked at all the flavors, and had no idea what any of them tasted like. Demyx chuckled and looked to the man. "Make that two." The man nodded and got to work. Zexion more or less pouted, although he wouldn't admit to it. Demyx laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll like it." He said and they waited together for their ice cream.

It wasn't long at all; in fact Zexion could have sworn almost right after Demyx told him it would be alright their ice cream was handed to them. Zexion stared at the bright blue substance and looked to a slurping blonde next to him. Zexion chuckled at the sight since Demyx already had a bit on the edge of his mouth. Zexion pointed to his own face to show Demyx was dirty. Demyx laughed, a small pink blush on his cheeks, as he wiped it off.

They headed to the top of the clock tower and there they watched as the sun set. Zexion licked at his newly found love as Demyx did the same next to him. Demyx had both of his feet hanging off the edge and was currently swinging them back and forth like a child. Zexion had his left leg pulled to his chest and his right hung off the edge. They both looked to each other and smiled. Zexion's was small, but Demyx could see it. "Wasn't this great?" he asked his new friend. Zexion nodded his head and continued to finish off his ice cream. Demyx smiled to him and finished off his own in one bite. "That's good. At least now you know what a vacation and ice cream is." He said with a giggle. Zexion glared over at him, but it vanished so quickly, Demyx doubted it was even there. Zexion instead smiled back and looked to his now empty stick.

Demyx stood up and stretched. "We'll come back again sometime to get you more." He said and held a hand out for Zexion. Zexion took it and stood up, letting go after he was up. Demyx opened a portal and retrieved their stuff, handing the cloak and book to the Cloaked Schemer. They pulled on their coats and opened one more portal back to their home. Zexion was going to miss that town. As well as his time with the childish blue eyed blonde. He headed through to his home, and his work place.

* * *

Zexion was headed to the Superior's office the next day. He had been called down for some sort of assignment Xemnas had for him. He didn't have a clue if he was going to be going anywhere, since he was usually given assignments to find another member that was born. That, or information retrieval. He got to the doors, but before he could open them, he heard voices talking inside. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.

"…killed them easily. As a ten year old." A voice said. Zexion smelt only Xemnas and Saix inside, and the voice sounded like Number VII. There was a pause before it continued.

"Such potential. So young. However, that was with a…" Xemnas didn't finish his sentence since Saix did.

"A heart." He finished and another pause. A long one. Zexion could imagine his Superior thinking. However, who were they talking about?

"Well, if he indeed locked it away before he died…we need to find it." Xemnas continued. Zexion's brow furrowed. Why did it sound…so familiar? He listened some more, hoping to hear who they were talking about.

"Well, Number VII…Saix…I want you to help him find his heart." Xemnas finished and Zexion backed up into a body. He grunted and looked behind himself, then up. Xigbar looked down with his one glowing eye.

"Well now, look who's eavesdropping now." He said, bending down to Number Six's height with a grin. Zexion stared at him firmly.

"I was not eavesdropping. I'm sure you were though. I was waiting for the two inside to be finished so I may get my new assignment." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Xigbar chuckled.

"As if. Don't lie to me. I'm a higher rank than you. So it does you no good to lie, Number Six." He said and patted the younger one on the head. Zexion was a bit flustered at this, as he swapped the higher ranking Nobodies hand away. Xigbar laughed and opened a portal. "Well, catch you later…maybe." And he was gone. Zexion was left, almost fuming at what the older Nobody had said.

Saix had exited the Superior's room by then, and looked up to see Zexion. He smirked at his own superior. However, when Zexion turned to see Saix, it disappeared. "Xemnas said to send you in if you were out here…seeing as you're always on time he was pretty sure you were out here already." He said simply. Zexion nodded and headed past Number VII, and Saix waited after him.

"…you have no idea…do you?" he asked no one. Saix then walked away from his spot, Zexion not having heard his words at all…

Zexion bowed to Xemnas and then stood straight, looking at his Superior. "You wanted to see me?" he asked in his monotone, yet serious voice. Xemnas nodded and motioned for the door.

"You and Saix are to go to the world called Halloween Town. There, there is a man called 'Santa Clause' and I want you two to acquire his Nobody. Got it?" he asked. Zexion nodded, but wondered why he had to go. Saix was able to do this himself wasn't he? Well, he guessed that Saix might not be the easiest to talk to or ask for directions to someone. So he guessed he was only there to find this 'Santa Clause'.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning. So please…go ahead and rest. You might need it." He said and motioned for Zexion to leave. Zexion bowed one last time as he exited the room. Wait…why was he going to need rest? Would Saix need help with Santa Clause? Even if he hadn't met him or seen him, he was sure he wasn't as strong as Saix.

He ignored it for the time being and continued his way down the hall. He was going to make sure he had everything ready for his trip. Like potions and food since Saix would probably leave that to him anyway. Saix was known for not bringing food and potions, so it was up to Zexion.

Zexion got to his room and started to look through his drawers for his stash of potions. Since he was so organized, he knew exactly where everything was. He threw some potions and high potions onto his bed as he looked for some ethers and elixirs. A knock came from his doorway and he didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Yes Demyx?" he asked the blonde staring at him in his doorway. Demyx stepped over to his side, his hands behind his back.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked in his horrible grammar. Zexion didn't look at him, only continued to look for some small jars that would fit into a small pouch.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow. To Halloween Town if you must know." He said simply, answering any questions Demyx might have. However, he missed one.

"Oh! That's where Santa lives! Can I come?" he asked, his eyes pleading with the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion simply shook his head. "Aww! But I want to meet Santa!" Demyx whined to the younger Nobody. Zexion chuckled a bit.

"Saix and I…might meet him." He said as he turned and went to his bed, organizing what he had gotten out. Demyx's eyes widened.

"You're so lucky, Zexy!" he said and grabbed the Nobody by his shoulders, shaking him a bit. "He's so cool and awesome and he gives you presents and he's fat with a white beard and I love the candy canes I get sometimes and-" Demyx had spoken too fast for Zexion to understand him for the most part. Zexion put a finger on Demyx's mouth to shut him up.

"Alright, I get it. I'll tell him you say hi, alright?" he said, knowing he shouldn't tell Demyx that he and Saix were going to kill him. He knew it would break his heart…well, along those lines anyway. Demyx's eyes shined.

"Really?! Thanks so much! Oh, see if I'm on the good list please! You are the coolest Zexy!" he said excitedly, hugging the smaller Nobody tightly. The twilight haired male's eyebrow twitched, but he chuckled, pushing Demyx arm's length away.

"Alright. And please don't call me 'Zexy'." He said and returned to his organizing. Demyx smiled to the Cloaked Schemer and nodded. He danced out, hesitating at the door.

"Oh, and Zexy…on. I can't wait for your next vacation! See ya when you get back!" he said, waved and was gone. Zexion stared at the door Demyx was just at. He chuckled, shaking his head and stuffed some of the potions into the small brown pouch he would have on the assignment, along with the munny.

* * *

Alright, there you have it! That's the first chapter for you! I hope you like it. It took me forever to sort out my thoughts on if he should find out or not!! . I really had no idea on some of the parts. I had another account and the first chapter was twenty pages long so I was having a hard time deciding where this one should end. I hope you all like it.

Read and Review please!!

'Cause every time you don't…Demyx doesn't get a candy cane!! –le gasp-

**Next time:**

Zexion and Saix go to Halloween town to look for Santa. However, they run into someone on the way; a girl by the name of Rikku. She seems to know our little emo. Can Zexion find his heart before Saix? Or will Xemnas have his way?


	2. Halloween Town Meeting

Torn in Two

Halloween Town Meeting

_"__What are you looking at Ienzo?" __a voice dawned__ him to his senses. The silver haired male looked over his shoulder to see a man with jet black hair standing there. His indigo eyes hardened at the sight._

_"It's none of your business, Braig." Ienzo stated coldly, looking back to his book. He was currently sitting in his room, on the window seat next to a giant window. His legs were on the seat bent as well, and a book was in his lap. Outside, Radiant Garden's town was bustling with people going to and fro to their many destinations. The kids played outside in the bright sun and yet, the castle Ienzo was currently in seemed so far away from it all._

_Braig chuckled and stepped to the younger one, ruffling his hair a bit. "Well, well; looky here. It seems Ienzo has a crush huh?" he said, looking out into the crowd of people. There stood a teenaged girl, much like Ienzo's age, __playing with the other kids. Her bright blonde hair swaying from her running away with a ball tucked under her arms._

_The girl wore an orange tank top, on the back hung off two long blue stripes of fabric. Why? Braig didn't know! She had on really short green shorts, and her belly could be seen. A loose orange belt hung around her waist, and a holster of some sort was around her right thigh. A pair of goggles were around her neck, and she had on high tan boots. A green armband was around her left bicep, and a gray __glove on her left hand. A black fingerless glove was on her right hand. However, Ienzo could not see her face._

_Ienzo frowned and pushed Braig away. "Go away I said!" he commanded and huffed. He didn't like it when people just barged into his room without announcing themselves. He looked out on the girl and with held a sigh. Braig looked to Ienzo, then the girl._

_"What's her name?" he asked simply. Ienzo didn't answer for a while, only stared._

_"Ri-" he said. Braig nodded. He smiled and patted the young boy on the head once more, then exited the room.__ Ienzo sighed finally, and continued to look outside. He longed to be able to be so carefree like them. Like her…_

Zexion groaned as he felt the bright sunshine on his face. He knew today was the day he was going to go on his assignment with Saix. However, the twilight haired male wondered where that dream came from. It was weird. He couldn't remember who the girl was…or what her face looked like. Zexion was usually good at names and faces. Exceptionally, if he may brag a little. But it was weird for she was the only one he couldn't remember…

A knock at the door made Zexion swing his legs over the side of his bed. He got up, grabbing his cloak along the way and pulling it on –he was only in white boxers. He was zipping it up as he opened the door. Saix stood there looking ready, as usual. Even though he didn't come off as a morning person; when an assignment came for him, he was ready days before hand.

"Ready?" he asked. Zexion nodded and turned around, closing the door for a moment. He unzipped his cloak once more to pull on his pants, and boots. For a top, he pulled on a midnight blue shirt; on which was a couple of rainbow stars at the bottom left of the shirt. He had it since he was an apprentice. He sighed as he picked up the pouch he had readied and put it on a holster. He swung the holster around his right thigh and tightened it tight enough where it wouldn't fall off, no matter what he was doing. He then grabbed his cloak and zipped it up once more. He brushed his hair quickly and headed out his door. He looked to Saix and nodded. The scarred man opened a portal, and entered. Zexion following in tow.

They arrived at Halloween town in a matter of minutes. Zexion looked around at the weird dark town. He actually might like it. It was nice and quiet…and dark. Almost peaceful. Zexion looked up to see that the moon was covered with clouds at the moment, but it was most likely full. He was tapped on the shoulder however, and he looked back to see Saix there. He pointed down at Zexion's body for some reason, and the Cloaked Schemer looked to see what he was looking at.

His organization cloak was now gone. Instead, he had on a black zip up vest, the collar was up a little and on his head was a black crown that seemed to float only a little. His skin was paler than usual and Zexion could tell he was colder to the touch. His pants were leather, and they were tucked into black boots which went up to his knees. The boots had silver buckles on them, shining in the smallest of light. On his back were two little bat wings that were made out of feathers for some odd reason. Around his neck was the Nobody's sign held onto a small chain chocker. It was a little uncomfortable since Zexion was pulling a little on it to get the usual air he did. However, he stopped when he felt something unusual in his mouth. He felt his teeth, and found two protruding canines abnormally long and sharp.

He had fangs.

Zexion kept himself from freaking out, and instead looked to Saix. _Why hasn't he changed?_ He asked himself. Saix seemed to read his mind and shrugged. Zexion wanted to find out why he was in the form he was. Hell, he was starting to rethink his idea about Halloween Town all together. Being a vampire wasn't as fun as it seemed…The Cloaked Schemer looked around for their mission, wanting to get his mind off of what he was at the moment. Saix was looking as well; however, they couldn't seem to find anyone there.

Zexion was going to ask if there was anyone there when a tall skeletal creature stepped toward them wearing a black and white pinstriped suit. He had a huge grin on his face as he stepped forward, and it seemed there was another with him. A girl much shorter followed behind him and she had hair. Her skin was like patches and it seemed she had been…sewn together. Zexion had to keep himself from cringing from the thought of being sewn together than badly…

He and Saix watched as the skeleton man and the patchy girl looked over them. The man's smile somehow widened. "Welcome! To Halloween Town!" He said, and his face suddenly became an evil grin. However, Saix and Zexion just stared at him as though he were what you could call normal. They glanced at each other and then back to the skeleton.

"And…you would be…?" Zexion asked. Maybe he could get information from this guy. The skeleton man laughed and gazed at his visitors.

"My friends, call me Jack Skellington, or Jack for short." He said. Zexion didn't really care. Glancing to

Saix, who nodded, he looked to Jack.

"We're looking for someone by the name of 'Santa clause'. Know him?" he asked. Jack's eyes widened at this, and he smiled even wider. Zexion was seriously getting creeped out by the skeleton; he wanted to bash it's skull in. That was bad for he was starting to sound like Saix.

"Sandy Clause! Well, he lives up in Christmas Town. I'll take you there." He enlightened the two nobodies and started off out of town. The girl waved and headed back into the weird looking residence behind her.

Zexion and Saix had shadowed Jack to an unusual forest. On some of the trees were peculiar looking doors. One had an egg as a door! However, the one Jack took them to had a tree shaped door. The tree was decorated nicely and even though it wasn't an actual tree, it seemed to glitter. Jack opened the door to reveal the hollow interior. The two guests peered inside, but before they could question their guide, they were pushed in. Jack waved to them as they fell the unknown distance to a different location. "Go to the workshop! There you will find Sandy Clause!" he bellowed after them, the words echoing throughout the tree.

The two organization members fell downward for a short amount of time. Although, the Cloaked Schemer was soon confused as they were falling…up? He was abruptly thrown out into some soft, cold powdery substance. The twilight haired male sat up and looked around. Everything was white, and shined from some unknown light. He didn't understand why the ground was so…soft. Saix landed on him, pushing him back down into the cold powder. It took only a second for Saix to stand up straight, and Zexion soon followed.

"The workshop…eh?" Saix asked, peeking at Zexion from the corner of his eye. Zexion nodded, starting toward the far off red town ahead of them. He wondered what was in store for them there, unsure of what was going to happen. Thanks to his…transformation, he couldn't trust anything.

They got there pretty fast, seeing as they had hurried. The two of them did have something in common: they liked to get their missions done as soon as possible. Zexion saw the workshop and was headed over to it when he heard a scream. He looked a bit startled for a moment, but noticed that it came from the area they were headed. Zexion hurried and ran to the building, Saix in tow.

They opened the door to find a blonde girl hugging a big fat man in red with a long white beard and red hat. This girl had her own hat on; it was a witch's hat too. It was a hot pink color with a large brim and a feather on the tip. She had on a matching pink dress with black lining. It was a halter top, yet almost Japanese with the two flaps crossing over each other –the left was over the right- and there was a black and gold wrap around her stomach. The bottom part stopped at mid-thigh and had three orange belt-like things in the front. The sleeves started at her shoulders and covered her hands somewhat –which had fishnet on them. Long hot pink and golden yellow stockings were only inches from the bottom of her skirt, and covered the rest of her legs right down to her sandals.

Zexion watched her as she practically made the fat man's face turn as red as his suit. He raised an eyebrow, and she finally seemed to notice them. "Oh…Um…hehe…" she giggled nervously as she let the man go, looking to the new comers with a slight blush. "You see…I kinda just found out…I was on the…nice list…?" she tried to explain. However, it seemed that the two men didn't care at all.

Zexion and Saix walked past her and to the red suited man who was trying to catch his breath. "Sir, are you named Santa Clause?" Zexion asked him. The man looked around, then up. He smiled and nodded.

"Why, yes I am. Are you here to see if you're on my nice list?" he asked in a cheery tone. Zexion shook his head, looking over his shoulder to Saix. The girl watched confused on what was going on. Saix nodded and walked over, grabbing Santa by his collar and started to drag him up into a doorway leading to a different and most likely empty room.

"Get her out of here six." He said as he continued his way into the shop. The girl watched and ran after Saix, grabbing his arm.

"Wh-what are you doing to Santa Clause?!" she cried. Saix pushed her away with no effort. Zexion grabbed her by her arm roughly, and pulled her up off of the ground from falling. He started to drag her out of the door, when a certain brunette, dog and duck appeared.

"Let Santa go!" Sora demanded. Saix indeed dropped the old one, and turned his attention to the more challenging foe. He summoned his claymore and an insane smile came upon his facial features. Zexion saw this and pushed the girl at Sora and his companions. Stalling them for only a moment, he motioned for Saix to fight as he went to go get Santa's heart. Saix nodded, pleased with the decision. He turned to Sora and lunged at them.

* * *

Zexion found himself in the workshop. He looked around for the fat red clad man. Before he could find him however, someone tackled him. "I won't let you hurt Santa!" a girl's voice told him, strained from trying to keep him down. Zexion struggled from underneath her to get up. He managed to roll out from under her and ran further away from her.

She for him once more, and Zexion dodged it easily now that he could see and predict her movements. Her hair flew by his nose, her scent consuming his senses. He was momentarily dazed for a reason he could not figure out. It smelt so familiar, and yet he couldn't place his finger on it. The vision of the girl from his dream entered his mind as he tried to think of who it was. Before he could dwell any longer on it, he was pushed into a wall…Hard.

He snapped back, his eyes focusing on the girl's face. But what caught his interest more was a glowing pendant around her neck. He was being drawn toward it, and he couldn't tear his eyes off of it. Even her growling voice couldn't snap him out of his trance.

"Who are you!" she yelled. Zexion didn't look to her, only frowned.

"I could as you the same question." The twilight haired male said calmly, his eyes glued to her pendant. "Where did you get that?" he asked her trying hard as he might to look up, but to no avail.

The girl instinctively grabbed the pendant in her hand, and stepped away from Zexion. She looked at it caringly and thought on it for a while. "I'm Rikku…for starters. Where I got this is of no concern to you." She said, venom seething from every word she spoke to the man in front of her. Zexion raised an eyebrow, finally able to look her in the eye.

"You can call me Zexion. As for the pendant…" he was interrupted when a howl broke through the air. He frantically searched for the culprit of the horrendous sound. He soon gave up and ran outside, Rikku tailing him. As soon as he exited the workshop, he saw that Saix wasn't the one fighting Sora anymore. Instead it was a large blue haired creature. It was the color of Saix's hair, and between its yellow eyes were the cross-shaped scar there. The creature was somewhat like a dog or wolf. Then it hit Zexion. The reason why Saix hadn't changed at first.

He was a werewolf.

It made sense now. Nonetheless, Zexion didn't have time to dwell on that. He hadn't found the fat man and therefore, they had failed at their mission. Zexion growled slightly, snarling at the wolf. He started toward Sora and them, but was suddenly shocked by a thunder spell. He fell to his knee and looked behind to se where it came from. Rikku stood there, her hands on her hips, smiling. "That's what you deserved!" she said and chuckled.

Zexion ignored her and looked in the direction of the wolf. "Saix." He called out and opened a portal. He stepped into it, and a reluctant werewolf Saix followed closely behind. Zexion wasn't going to let that girl off easily. He was going to find her and get his retribution. She wasn't going to get off easily for making them fail their mission. He swore he would.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. The second chapter. Yes it took me a while to get this done and I'm just trying to figure out how to organize my thoughts people, but I really like this story. I want to finish it, so please help me out and review. Tell me your thoughts. I welcome any questions or ideas!

**Next time:**

Zexion and Saix return to the castle and to their Superior. They have to tell him of their failure, however, something pleases Xemnas about the girl. Now sent after Rikku, Zexion is faced with visions of his past he never knew he had. Can he push these thoughts and feelings aside? Or will he turn on the organization?


	3. Memories Embraced

Disclaimer: Yes yes, I know I forgot it last time, so I'll make sure to do it double time here… I do not own anything…not Kingdom Hearts, not final fantasy not Square enix…not you…not the world…not the universe… not Demyx … not Zexion …nothing…and that's in order from least to greatest…

Torn in Two

Memories Embraced

It hadn't been but five minutes since they left Halloween Town, and Saix was already yelling. Shouting at Zexion for making him leave; barking of how they failed their mission. Screaming that Xemnas was going to be mad and punish them. The Cloaked Schemer was getting fed up with it really. He felt he was almost deaf now. He turned to the Luna Diver with a frown on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind but to shut that mouth of yours so I may present our findings to the Superior that would be helpful." He said and Saix shut up right away, still angry and fuming, but keeping it inside now. Zexion made his way into Xemnas' office and bowed quickly. "Sir, I want to present my findings of our mission to you. However, I must inform you that Number Seven and I could not complete the mission you assigned to us." He admitted. Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What has caused your set-back?" he asked, seemingly interested.

Zexion nodded and began his explanation. "Well…Sora showed up as we were about to obtain the item you wanted. However, it seems Sora has a new ally. A girl by the name of Rikku. She also impeded our ability to acquire Santa's heart." He explained to his superior. Xemnas thought over this bit of information and nodded. He waved his hand, dismissing Zexion. However, Zexion had one question for him. "Sir…there is something I wanted to ask." Xemnas nodded and awaited the question.

"Do you remember your Somebody's life before you became an apprentice of Ansem the Wise?" he asked. It seemed to take Xemnas off-guard for he looked a bit startled. However, he nodded.

"Yes. Why do you ask, number Six?" he countered. Zexion shook his head, not wanting to tell him everything just yet. He'd rather keep it to himself until he was sure no one could use it against him.

"No reason." He answered, and left. The Cloaked Schemer knew he had to keep the pendant a secret; as well as what happened between him and Rikku. She had done something to him, although what he was not sure. She had smelled so familiar and made his non-existent heart flutter. Why had he been so attracted to the pendant? What was it that intrigued him so? He needed to find out…on his own.

He headed past Saix on his way out and continued down the hall toward his room. However, he was stopped by someone very familiar. The ocean-breeze scent gave him away. "Demyx…why are you waiting at my room?" he asked in a tired voice. He wanted to sleep. The Cloaked Schemer had had a long hard day of doing needless things to be done. Well, that's what he called fighting Sora anyway.

Demyx perked up at hearing Zexion's voice and jogged over to welcome him. "Hey. That was quick, what'd you havta do?" he asked, eager to hear everything. Zexion rolled his eyes, but humored the boy in front of him.

"I had to get some information on some of the people there. Nothing really important." He said and headed past the blonde toward his door. Demyx followed him to the locked door.

"Well, I guess we can hang out again sometime…right?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to the door. He smiled to Zexion sincerely. It seemed Demyx really liked hanging around with the twilight haired male, although he never seemed that nice. Zexion sighed, but smiled to Demyx, nodding. Demyx bounced up. "Yes! Alright, have a good night sleep Zexion!" he said, waving, and skipped off.

Zexion stared after him chuckling. It was weird; Demyx was the only guy Zexion knew that skipped. He finally stepped into his room and looked around. It was clean and neat; just the way he left it. Zexion sighed and headed inside, closing the door after him. He unzipped his cloak , revealing the shirt he had put on that morning. He stripped himself of all his clothing except his black boxers. Yawning, he collapsed onto his soft lavender sheets. He curled up on one side of the queen sized bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Welcome…to my castle." Ansem the Wise said as he opened his arms. In front of him was a very astounded Ienzo who stared in awe at the size and luxuriousness of his new home. Ansem smiled, chuckling, and started toward a large spiral staircase. "Come, my new apprentice. Why don't you come meet your new colleagues?" he asked as Ienzo followed him up the stairs._

_…_

_"Ah, so you're the new one." A blonde man mumbled. He circled the __twilight haired male –who's bang__s were hanging in his face somewhat, making it seem like he couldn't see much. The blonde's was shorter than Ienzo's, somewhat parted in the middle so his short bangs angled off to either side. A tall man stood behind him. __His hair was almost orange, styled so his bangs came into his face much like Ienzo's. However, it had __its__ own edge to it, making him much different than the twilight haired male. __He was well built and looked very strong. However, he didn't talk at all while the blonde did all the talking._

_"Young, that's for sure…however, I do not doubt Master Ansem's decisions. You must be very smart to have made it here so young." He said and held out a hand. His somewhat yellow eyes glittering in acceptance. "I'm Even. __This one behind me is Elaeus." He said. Elaeus nodded to him simply. Ienzo shook Even's hand a bit stunned by what was going on. "Stick with us and you'll be fine Ienzo." He said. This made Ienzo smile a very small smile. Like a twitch of the lip, but it was defiantly a smile._

_…_

_"Run this to Master Ansem for me, okay?" Braig said and left a big stack of papers on Ienzo's already stuffed desk. Ienzo clutched his pencil tighter, and it was remarkable he didn't break it. Braig looked back once he was in the doorway. "Make it quick." He stated and was gone. Ienzo growled at the stack of paper. Braig's report no doubt. Ienzo stared at it, just wishing it would burst into flame. However, he knew it wouldn't and sighed in defeat. __Setting his pencil down__ he carefully picked up the stack and started out down the hall. __It was very heavy and he was worried it would fall from his clutches._

_He half wished for Elaeus to be there to help him with it. But both __he__ and Even were gone to do their own research. __Ienzo__ was trying to do __some__ as well, but was sent on errands here and there. Why couldn't the others do it themselves? He didn't know. According to Even, they did this to each new person for a while. __Xehenort__ got it easy since he was the first to become an apprentice. However, it seemed they were dragging it out on him since he was younger. Ienzo wanted to close and lock himself in his room to finish his report and stay there until they agreed to leave him be._

_Nonetheless, he had to do it. It was his duty for the time being. He had to run errands, no matter how much he wanted to __be apart of the real researching. He didn't want to research some petty little flowers even if it was for the better of society. Everyone already knew which flowers were remedies and which were poisonous, and which did nothing. So why was he just being used __as a delivery boy?_

_…_

_He had worked so hard. He did all that work, and he was going to be late. But why did it matter? It didn't; he was just a delivery boy for everyone else. They didn't care about him. Why was he there in the first place? Ienzo kept asking himself that; telling himself it wasn't worth it. He looked down at the papers in his hands. He pushed them away, scattering the many pages across the blindingly white floor. He leaned against the wall and hid his face in his hands. He wouldn't cry. But he wasn't about to hold in his anger either. He hit the wall he was leaning on as hard as he could. It wasn't much because he never really worked out. He probably did more damage to himself than the wall. He held his injured hand when he heard a very familiar voice._

_"You always seem to astound me, Ienzo." Ansem's voice said as he looked at a few of Ienzo's papers in his hand. Ienzo's eyes shot open as he flew to the floor at Ansem's feet. He started to pick up all his papers._

_"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't see you there." He apologized, trying to pick up the strewn papers that seemed to be everywhere. Ansem chuckled and kneeled down, helping his apprentice with a smile._

_"You know, I have thought about giving up as well. But you must pursue your dreams, Ienzo. No matter what is thrown in your way, you must continue on strong."_

_…_

_"Are you willing to give up your heart and soul to the darkness?" Xehenort asked the twilight haired male. Ienzo nodded, around him were the other apprentices. "Then let us continue this experiment." He continued and looked to the human sized beakers in front of him. There were six of them; one for each of the apprentices. Xehenort was the first to step in, then they followed in the number they became Ansem's apprentices by. Ienzo started in his, a blank look already on his face. He had no worries abut his heart. It was safe with the one he knew would look after it._

_His world soon went dark as the experiment started. He fell into unconsciousness and when he awoken, he found himself in the castle which was now his home. They had apparently died, but their soul lived on. That all he was now; a heartless soul wandering the realm of the living looking for a purpose. Had it been worth it?_

_Suddenly, the girl's face flashed before his mind's eye. His mood seemed to darken. He had been told he couldn't feel since he didn't have a heart, but something about her made him feel worse._

_"Ri-"_

* * *

Zexion woke up in a cold sweat. His breath was short and ragged, and he had sweat glittering all over his body in the moonlight. He slowed his breathing as he tried to calm down. It worked, but it took some time. He sighed, wondering why he was having those dreams. He knew all of it, but the dreams unsettled him, like something was never finished. Zexion needed to know what, but he didn't know where to begin. Maybe he could start from Radiant garden; his original home. No, his somebody's home, not his at all.

The twilight haired man got up from his bed and strolled over to his mirror. Surely, there had to be something he could find out; something to point him in the right direction on getting answers. He needed a sign…He sighed as he looked into his reflection. His twilight hair a mess from the night –no, the dreams. There were light dark circles under his indigo eye and he started for the bathroom. He needed to shower and clean up. He was going to go to Radiant Garden. He wanted answers.

It didn't take the lavender haired man long to get ready. Since he needed to blend in more than usual, he wasn't going to take his cloak. Instead, he had on a pair of black shorts with three small skull and crossbones on the bottom of each leg. His shirt was black and green striped, a white skull and crossbones on the top left of the shirt. As a replacement for his boots, he had on a pair of black ankle socks and silver and black skater shoes. It wasn't something he had worn for so long. Not since he was an apprentice…or was it before that too? He couldn't remember…as usual.

Zexion made his way out to the blinding halls. Maybe he could get out before anyone noticed he was gone? Well, before they stopped him anyway. The twilight haired male started down the hall to get something to eat first. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that someone was already in there.

"Zexion?" a voice came. Zexion tensed up, realizing he hadn't paid any attention and was not mentally scolding himself for it. A chuckled floated to his ears, and he relaxed a bit, knowing who it was. "I didn't think you'd be up so early after a mission!" the sitarist said as he patted the schemer's shoulder. The twilight haired male looked up to the older nobody and raised an eyebrow. It seemed Demyx was dressed for a day away as well. Considering he had on a bubble blue tee-shirt and ripped up blue jeans. His sitar was in a case on his back, which was weird since he could just summon it whenever he wanted or needed it – why did he need a case? Zexion was snapped out of his thoughts when Demyx placed his arm around him and turned him towards a different hallway.

"So, you seem like you're ready to go out somewhere. I wonder…" he smirked and Zexion knew the sitarist was up to something. What…the schemer had only a vague idea thanks to the clothing comment. Demyx smiled brightly. "Alright then! Well, I think you were going to go out without me, or were coming to surprise me. But anyway, I know you are going out somewhere. So tell me!" he insisted. Zexion rolled his eyes. God was the blonde way off.

"I just wanted to visit Radiant Garden, Demyx. That's all." He answered with a flat voice. He didn't really want to give Demyx a whole tour when there were better things he could be doing. Like…searching around for answers? Yes, that was number one on his list of things to do. Touring Demyx was first on his list of things _not_ to do. Zexion's indigo hue focused back on Demyx as a small pop caught his ears. A dark portal awaited them about three feet in front of the pair. Demyx was still smiling. The twilight haired male sighed – knowing he couldn't get away he might as well take him along. Zexion nodded and started toward the portal. Demyx laughed and skipped in after him.

A second later, they exited into Radiant Garden's marketplace. Demyx hopped through and landed next to a silent Zexion. They both looked around, only Demyx gawked at all the things they had.

Including the ice cream.

Demyx licked his lips in hunger and rubbed his hands together. Yes, he wanted that ice cream. As he was about to run off, Zexion grabbed his collar and instead of running off, Demyx was choked back. He pouted, turning to the soundless schemer. "Zexy! Can't I have some ice cream? I'll share it with you I promise!" he said, clasping his hands in front to beg the twilight haired male. Zexion watched the older male in front of him fall to his knees and beg for ice cream. Ice cream! _So pathetic…_the younger yet more mature nobody thought. He looked away and let go.

"Fine…but share…" he said in a very small, almost inaudible, voice. Demyx smiled ,pleased the younger one let him go. He stood up and patted the younger's head, ruffling his hair a bit like a little kid. Zexion snarled, swatting the hand away and crossing his arms with a huff. Demyx chuckled and ran off to go get some ice cream. Zexion straightened his hair out once more and gazed around. He needed to find some place to begin his search. But where? The castle was gone now, so he couldn't look there…

Maybe some of the people knew the blonde girl, Rikku. Then he could figure out why he saw her in his dreams all the time. She must have lived here before. Zexion started off, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and heading to one of the stores. He looked at the stock, only the tiniest bit interested in what they had. He was running low on some potions, maybe he could pick up some more…What made him close his eyes and stand straight, to smell the air, was the smell of…lilies. Zexion's eyes widened as he realized who smelt like that. He reeled around to face the opponent with a scowl on all their faces as well.

"You!" Rikku yelled surprised. She, Sora, and Donald and Goofy all pointed at the twilight haired male in front of them. Zexion glowered at the new problem in front of him. He took a defensive stance, as did the team in front of him. Sora summoned his keyblade, and the duck and dog got out their weapons – a wand and a shield. It really made no sense, supposedly the heartless were only hurt by the keyblade and yet they were hurt by a shield and a stick? Zexion wondered what was going on with the worlds.

The Cloaked Schemer caught sight of the blonde. She didn't have the witch costume on anymore. Instead, it was a very…skimpy outfit. A long orange scarf was around her neck; reaching just past her knees the end was yellow and somewhat shredded. She had on a yellow-orange bikini top and probably a thong by the look of things. Her skirt was barely a foot in length, and hung off her hips. If it wasn't so tight, it would have fallen off. The skirt was an army green and a yellow belt hung around it. On were two pouches which held who knows what. Other than the skirt and a pair of blue and white shoes, her legs were completely bare. Her arms were covered, though, by off-white sleeves with four big bows on the side. Her hands were covered by brown fingerless gloves. The girl's hair was pulled up into a bunch of braids and possibly a ponytail at the top of her head. Zexion couldn't tell what it was so crazy. A blue bandana was around her head though, and then he caught sight of her eyes.

The stunning emerald green and the pupils were…swirled. Zexion shook his head. No, there was nothing about her that made him unsettled. No, he couldn't hide from it. There was something about her. He must have known her at some point. But when…and what was she to him back then? His indigo hue trailed down her neck to a silver chain which he followed to the small charm that had captivated him. He stared at it watching it in stunned silence. He lost all consciousness around him as he just stared at the charm. He didn't notice anything else, or hear anything else. The only thing he saw was the charm…the only thing he heard was a small note ringing off in the distance.

Haha, cliff hanger. Love me cause you know you like it. It's not the best. I didn't want to break from my 'Third Person Limited' POV kay? I like it. Even though I do better in first person POV, still. Yes, love it!!

Anyway, please R && R!!!

**Next time:**

Zexion wakes up and finds himself with the people of the restoration Committee. Funny thing is, they just locked him up. Sora hasn't killed him yet and won't because the girl named Rikku won't let him. Zexion feels happiness for not being killed, yet suspicion for the reason why. Wait…he's feeling?


End file.
